Bittersweet
by cuito
Summary: Random drabbles and oneshot collections. Mostly SasuSaku love!
1. Chocolate Strawberry

She stood at the doorway longingly watching her husband pack his supplies into a small dark bag. His movements were slow and lazy, almost regretful at having to leave home once again. He had promised her not so long a go that he would spend time with her, because she certainly deserved it and everyone knew his wife deserved all of his undivided attention. He wanted to stay with her, he really did, but he couldn't. His shinobi duties, at the moment, were above his marriage.

It was no fun to be alone in the Uchiha complex, he knew all too well, especially when all there was to do in the house was stare at the white washed walls every second of every day. Just thinking about it made his guilt triple in size.

"When will you be back?" He stopped what he was doing to take a good look at Sakura, who stood nervously in the shadows patiently waiting for his response.

"Two or three months, I'm not sure."

"Oh…ok," she muttered rather sadly.

He walked towards her, reaching out he gripped her hand softly before kissing her temple and moving her aside to leave out the front door.

He didn't see her until five months later.

When he walked into his home the first thing he noticed was how everything was squeaky clean and rearranged. His family portraits were on the opposite walls, the walls were shinning brightly even in the dark, and all the chairs were set at a specific angle along with the tables.

_She must have been very bored, weird…_

He heard the soft buzzing of the TV coming from the living room and the closer he made his way the more he heard Sakura crying clearly. Sakura, dressed in Sasuke's favorite blue shirt with the clan's symbol adorning it and baggy grey sweatpants, was lying on the couch crying her eyes out, wrapped in a cocoon of their bedroom's bed sheets. The scene almost broke his heart.

"Sakura?"

She whipped her head up, "Sasuke-kun?" As soon as his name left her plump lips she continued sobbing as if he wasn't present and it immediately made him worry.

"Sakura, what's wrong?"

She tried to explain, but crying and talking at the same time was not a good combination. He understood half of what she was saying; something about chocolate, weight, and clothes was what he mostly heard bubbling from her quivering lips, although he was beginning to think he probably heard wrong.

"Whoa, Sakura slow down. What were you saying?"

She looked up, emeralds eyes showing so much sadness and pain, plump bottom lip quivering slightly, pink hair framing her round face, "I ran out of chocolate covered strawberries about twenty minutes a go…"

"What?"

She cried again.

"My…my…chocolate…strawberries…are…are gone…."

He was reminded of a twelve-year-old Sakura crying for no particular reason.

"Do you want me to get you some strawberries?" She nodded weakly, a little smile adorning her tear stricken face.

"Alright, I'll be right back with your chocolate covered strawberries."

"Wait!"

He turned around to glare questioningly at his wife and her odd behavior. She pointed towards the door on the other side of the room.

"They're in the fridge…"

"Fridge?" his brow was twitching, he could feel it. She smiled sweetly at him, snuggling closer to the couch's warmth. He stomped his way to the kitchen to retrieve her precious chocolate covered strawberries, cursing under his breath about his unfortunate luck. Wasn't he supposed to receive a welcoming embrace of some sort from his wife? After all he was gone five months, five months that could have been spent with Sakura trying to repopulate the Uchiha clan.

"Here," he shoved the chocolates into her hands as he made space for himself within her cocoon.

"Yum!"

He watched her eat each strawberry carefully. The way she licked the chocolate before softly biting into the soft fruit was slowly making him aroused, he could only imagine what she looked like underneath all that clothes.

"One for you and one for me."

Ok, so maybe leaving her alone in the Uchiha complex for yet another mission was a bad idea because now it seemed she was talking to herself.

"You like that don't you?"

This was getting out of hand, it didn't seem like she was talking to herself; she WAS indeed talking to herself.

"Sakura?" his brow furrowed, she was scaring him out of his wits with her ongoing conversations.

"Huh?"

"Whom are you speaking with?"

Her face lit up as she lifted her shirt for Sasuke to inspect the swell of her belly, "To Sasuke JR silly!"

* * *

**A/N:** I should be working on Past Midnight, but I needed a break from the angst. I needed to write some SasuSaku fluff. 


	2. Oh, baby!

This had to be one of the most difficult missions he had yet to complete.

His arm was slightly shaking from the intense accuracy it was being held, he wasn't sure how long he could keep it in the same position. He knew if he moved wrongly it would be deadly, he didn't want to clean the mess afterwards; it was disgusting.

The creature before Sasuke watched him with an amused grin as he fumbled with his actions, clearly amused that a man of his status could have so much trouble with such a trivial task. He slapped his palms down noisily awaking Sasuke from his unpleasant thoughts. Gripping the weapon of his choice tightly in his hand, Sasuke swiftly shot towards the laughing creature effectively shutting him up for a couple of seconds before it roared madly at him.

"Sasuke-kun, stop playing with the baby and feed him," he eyed the pink haired woman who stood defiantly by the kitchen stove with a cooking spatula in one hand and the other on her wide hip.

"He doesn't want to be fed Sakura," he argued with his wife.

"Yes, he does. Look," she picked the spoon from his callused hand, dipped it in the baby food jar and scooped peach color mush.

The baby opened his little mouth expectedly as the spoon neared, giggling happily at having his mommy feed him. He chewed his food slowly while his mother cooed at him for being such a good boy and she seemed to like it when he banged his sippy cup on the surface of the high chair.

"See?" she asked a little too cockily for Sasuke's taste.

"Hmp."

Sasuke took the spoon childishly from her delicate grasp, dropped it in the baby food jar causing it to clink against the glass sides and scooped the discolored goop that was evidently called _'baby food'_ for his child. He shoved the spoon into the surprised baby's mouth and watched him intensely as if mentally commanding his son to eat his food like a good little soldier.

The baby spit the food out as soon as the spoon left his mouth, peach colored goo trailed down his chin messily and onto his top, staining his white and red bodysuit.

* * *

**A/N:** I think I like this random drabble stuff. I've been writing in my journal since class started, and I am very happy I wasn't caught. It would have been super embarrassing if my teachs thought I was writing notes during class.

Anyways, I would like to tell everyone about my SasuSaku site I recently posted up. (I also have a kakasaku site, but at the moment I am hooked on SasuSaku love!)

w ww. ku ito .org / bs (delete spaces)

**Check it out!**


	3. She kissed him

She kissed him.

She didn't know why, but she did. It wasn't _him_, although he looked like _him_. His voice was different, deeper, and softer than _his_ had ever been even when they had shared intimate nights together deep within the lonely depths of _his_ mansion. He never rose his voice at her like _he_ did, and she was very thankful because she always fell asleep with his soft whispers.

He was older, but not by that much. She thought he looked older beyond his years with his sleep deprived eyes and his patient personality, and he definitely looked very handsome. His very presence always had her breathing hard and body trembling, whether it has from fear or excitement she didn't know.

He never touched her unless she wanted to be touched. And she always craved for his body to be near her on cold nights. He was gentle with her, but sometimes she just wanted him to be rough with her like _him_.

He was with her when she gave birth to her first child.

She had been beaten when she was eight months pregnant and she was scared because he wasn't with her. She had been crying before he found her, bleeding profoundly on the soft earth. He worried about the child's life, even if it wasn't his. His whole body burned with rage when he saw her broken and giving birth to a child she didn't want.

Broken like when he first found her.

She gave birth to a baby girl, with bright emerald eyes and dark silky hair. She stopped crying when she heard the baby wail and began to laugh as she saw that unmistakable smile grace his lips, eyes that twinkled with such delight to see the new member of the family.

"What do you want to name her?"

He looked up at her as he wrapped the wailing baby with his coat and carefully handed it to her. He leaned over and gently kissed her on her sweaty forehead before softly replying, "Aiko".

He bought a little house for her in a small village, far away from everything. He always tried to make her new life normal; he wanted the best for her and her daughter. Even when he left for missions he made sure he never returned home covered in blood and he always made sure to bring her a gift after being away for so long.

Aiko's first word was "Daddy", and she loved her daddy very much. She loved to hear his voice tell her goodnight stories and she loved to sit on his lap and play with his calloused hands. Her Mommy also loved her Daddy very much and she always had to compete with her Mommy to get her Daddy's attention. Aiko always won, because she was Daddy's little girl.

He left after telling her she had to go back home to _him._ She refused and argued against it, but he simply smiled a sad little smile and feverishly kissed her before departing.

She cried the first month, his presence no longer lingered in the small home, and she slowly felt herself breaking because of his absence.

On the second month she slowly put the broken pieces of herself back together. She tried to smile for her daughter and tried to live her life as usual, but the pieces would not heal properly.

On the third month she heard excited squeals coming from the yard. She ran outside to see her daughter's commotion only to freeze by the man she saw with her baby girl.

_He_ looked up and shyly smiled at her. Aiko hugged and kissed _him_ and talked nonstop baby gibberish to _him_. All _he_ could make out was "Daddy this", "Daddy that", and "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy". _He_ scooped her up into _his_ arms and gently laid a soft kiss on Aiko's forehead that had her squealing in utter happiness.

She looked from afar, watched _him_ interact with her daughter like _he_ was here all the time instead of him. Of course Aiko was going to mistake who her daddy was, they both looked so similar. After ravishing the little girl with so much attention, _he_ carried her to her mother.

"…Sakura…"

She felt her throat go dry and eyes water with tears that silently begged to escape from their prison.

"S-Sasuke what are you doing here?"

He ignored the question and engulfed her in a tight embrace, Aiko sandwiched between both their bodies.

"He…he wants me to take you back home with me."

She cried.

She cried for him, she cried for herself, and she cried because she was no longer broken like before.

* * *

**A/N:** This little baby happens to be old; I don't remember when I wrote it, but I do remember posting it up on the ItaSaku lj. I guess I'm a sucker for ItaSaku fics, although mine just suck. Itachi was super OOC. I used a lot of _'him'_ and _'he' _to describe Sasuke, which was ok the first time, but after that it totally just messed it up. 

I've been in the mood to just write SasuSaku pieces, especially if they're married and having little Uchiha babies. I can't help it.

I corrected the little itty-bitty mistakes I made on the other chapters. I noticed them this morning before I went to school. Yikes!


	4. Wait

He was scared. There was no doubt about it. The waiting was slowly killing him from the inside out. Guilt was washing over him, engulfing his body numbly for causing her so much pain. Pain that she did not deserve.

She was screaming, ear shattering, pain filled screeches that echoed throughout the room, into his trembling body and down the creepy hollow hallway. His hands were shaking, collecting pools of sweat along the grooves of his palms. He felt his lungs caged in the cavity of his chest, each breath rasping out of his chest painfully almost making him want to cough for air.

His blond comrade held him in a deathly grip, strong arms beneath his armpits raising his arms above his head as he struggled to break free to run to the room next door where she was screaming in pain. He needed to be with her, he wanted to be with her to try to make some of the pain go away.

"Uchiha-san?" a young woman clad in a white uniform, deep brown chocolate eyes and silky black hair, came out of the room wearing a bright smile.

Naruto's hold on Sasuke loosened; shoving him out of the way he dashed to the nurse who was still beaming at him with such a radiant smile.

"How is she?" he demanded almost wildly, his voice laced with worry and anger. Ten nerve-racking hours had slowly dragged by since he was last with her and Sasuke was very desperate to see how Sakura was doing.

"She's fine, just a little tired though. She did very well," her radiant smile never left her face.

Relieved, he feeling very relieved, "What was it?"

The nurse took a moment to dwell over her answer in her head, thinking of ways to tell the young father of the big miracle that awaited for him in the room next door. The quiet moment the nurse left made Sasuke worry with possibilities. Was his child all right or did something wrong happen during Sakura's labor?

Blinking out of her reverie the nurse happily chirped, "Congratulations, Uchiha-san. You have two healthy baby boys!"

Grateful, he was feeling really grateful right about now and the waiting was worth it.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm almost done with the chapter five for past midnight. It should be up by Sunday or Monday. 


	5. You knew

You knew it was going to be hard, but it didn't stop you.

Nights spent in hospitals, days spent training and over working your body until you couldn't feel anything. It always made you feel better, to fill the emptiness with numbness. It somehow left you alive, yet dead in some odd way.

She always came by the house with odd excuses as to why she was walking in the empty streets that once belong to a powerful clan, although you knew very well that she was only worried for your health and your sanity, and it sometimes made you sad that her love seemed to be replaced with pity.

Yet, it didn't stop you from asking her hand in marriage, which she so willingly accepted with a sad little smile, and it certainly did not stop you from impregnating her when the chance arose so quickly.

You knew the relationship wasn't going to work, you knew it, but you were too proud to do anything about it to save it. How many times did you come home to find her weeping upon the bed you shared with her?

Too many times.

And yet you didn't want to say anything, too afraid that you would say the wrong thing and she would leave you for your best friend. But how could she leave you and the crumbling relationship behind, especially now that she was tainted as yours.

You had never seen her more beautiful in the time you'd known her than right now. She was your most prized possession, a rare jewel amongst the coal. She was in all her glory, young, beautiful and had a growing waistline to prove the existence of the child that was slowly eating her away.

It was very cruel of you, you knew, to hurt her intentionally just so you could watch all of her emotions reflect in her large emerald eyes. Something you could not do and were not capable of doing because of the massacre. And it was easier these days to say just about anything that would leave her crying like a little lost child.

And when the time came when you wanted to change everything for the better it was too late.

You knew it was going to be hard and sometimes you thought about stopping. But you couldn't. Not now, not ever. It was for the best, for you and for your newborn child.

The little bundle in your arms wailed frantically causing you to break into a sad little smile. It had been a long week, a very long week. Learning everything on your own was hard at first but you were able to overcome the sleepless nights and the nonstop crying. And sometimes when you woke up in the middle of night by the child's wailing or the haunting nightmares did you feel at loss by the empty cold spot on the bed.

You regretted not telling her how much you cared.

But it was too late now. She gave her life to give you something so precious, something you always wanted. A family. And now she was gone, striped away from you because she too tired of living. The birth of the child had been hard on her frail body and she would have made it out alive if were not for your hurtful ways during the nine months.

You would raise your son to be a good man, to become better person than you. And you would not feel so terribly guilty because you knew she would be proud too. You knew it was going to be hard raising your child alone, but it was the least you could do for her.

You knew it was going to be hard, but it didn't stop you.

* * *

**A/N:** I didn't like how I wrote this. (cries) 


	6. Afraid

To say he was worried was an understatement of the year. He did not have the time or luxury to worry about anything. His life was built upon power, wealth, hate, and revenge. And although he was viewed as a man of cruelty and power he was actually a lost little boy trapped in a body of a grown man.

He had once sought advice from his petite wife. He didn't like the feeling of helplessness and had pushed aside his pride to ask her as she had silently gazed at him with a loving and understanding look.

He never worried about her safety. He was afraid.

The chance of his beautiful wife dying by his older brother's hands was impossible and he knew there was a bigger chance of her leaving with the children out the front door and out of his life.

So why was it that he still felt his chest inwardly collapse painfully every time he thought about his growing little family?

If his older brother ever came across the growing family of his what would he think? Would he think it pathetic of him to start a family to try to rebuild the Uchiha clan? And would he take everyone he loves away from him like he did when he was just a mere child?

He did not know if it would ever happen, (because he knew that nightmare would never come back to haunt him) but he made sure just in case if Itachi ever did come back (from the dead) to destroy what he had left in the world he would be ready to defend his family.

He never worried about his growing children (even though he noticed that the older ones ignoring him and seeking their mother instead and even if the younger ones cowered when his presence was known). He was afraid for them.

Yet each time he watched his children fret and bicker amongst each other he knew deep down they were all safe under his roof as his petit wife hummed and cooked with a young child cooing on her hip.


	7. Dinner

Had Sasuke been any other man Sakura would have definitely kicked his sorry (albeit cute) ass out the door.

But he wasn't any other man, so she was indeed in a sticky situation where it involved being permanently stuck (not literally of course) to an overly grumpy and brooding man of twenty-three. And he had the nerve to gloat about it in front of her face in his silent way of teasing her.

Things would have been better had she not been married to him, but alas she was indeed married to Mr. Royal-pain-in-the-ass. Sakura shrugged it off since she had agreed from the very beginning when he proposed in his so-not-totally-romantic-way of asking her to make babies with him. Of course she had blown him off without thinking (she was angry and hurt, damn it!) when he had asked her to be the mother of his children. But Sasuke wasn't one to be defeated or rejected and he had carefully seduced her until she moaned the word 'yes'…or something similar to it.

Blinking away the onslaught of thoughts, Sakura watched as Sasuke ate. Funny, she thought as he glowered his dinner, how the years had passed by rather quickly. He brought another piece of dinner to his lips, his mouth opening slightly and tongue sweeping out to catch the small piece of food away from his chopsticks.

At one point Sakura had to ponder amidst the silent watching of her husband if he ever did anything out of the routine, well, with the exception of when they screwed like bunnies of course, but for some reason she couldn't help but feel that their senseless romping was slowly becoming part of the routine.

She sighed tiredly oblivious to the hard and questioning stare she received from across the table.

"What?"

Sakura looked up, startled to see Sasuke's dark look upon her. Tilting her head to the side she studied him before answering his question.

"What what?"

She noticed his eyebrow twitching, a sign of his irritation. She smiled sweetly at him and he continued to glower and eat his dinner as if nothing had occurred. Sakura quickly stole a glance at him before munching on her food.

"Stop it."

She shot Sasuke a mean glare, "Stop what?"

He didn't answer, just stared at her as a pretty pout made its way onto her supple lips. He stood up swiftly, the chair sliding under him as he moved his body about and around the table. Sakura watched with interest as Sasuke sat on the table next to her dinner.

With his left hand he tangled his calloused finger into her soft hair, massaging her scalp as she mewled in satisfaction. Smirking, he let his right hand stroke her flushed cheek before letting it wander playfully down her arm and finally rest on her small hand.

Sakura closed her eyes as Sasuke's warm breath brushed against her eager and awaiting lips.

"Stop looking at me as if you want me," he whispered haughtily on her lips.

She jerked away from his embrace, eyes wide in horror and an angry blush adorning her face. She was ready to pound the living daylights out of him as her fist came swinging across his face.

Sasuke caught her fist as she let out colourful swear words under her breath and gently he tugged on her hand to lay a soft kiss on her knuckles. Speechless, Sakura could only stare as her husband smiled at her. She felt her whole face burn in embarrassment.

"Where?"

She watched in wonder as he made quick works on the buttons of her blouse. He kissed her roughly effectively bringing her out of her short daydream.

"Where?" he repeated again against her bruised and swollen lips as his playful hands roamed across her heated body.

"I don't care. The floor?" she tore at his shirt as he busied himself with her skirt.

He snorted and she immediately reconsidered her answer, "The table?"

"Excellent."

He slapped her dinner plate off the table, a loud crash echoing in the small kitchen as the plate shattered into pieces on the ground. She twisted his nipple painfully when she realized he broke her good china.

_Not so bored after all…_


End file.
